Tenshi Hinanawi/IkuTronHD's version
This version attempts to mimic the gameplay style of RicePigeon's characters and uses the button layout and spellcard selector found in said creator's characters, having long-ranged sword attacks and projectile attacks making use of keystones along with a unique Keystone mechanic. ) |Image = File:IkuTronHDTenshiPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = IkuTronHD |Downloadlink = IkuTronHD Site |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Tenshi's gameplay is inspired from RicePigeon's Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded characters, using the same button layout seen in said creator's characters; she uses all six attack buttons but plays like a three-button character, using the , and buttons for attacks and the other buttons for shortcuts, with being a shortcut for the character's dash commands when used in conjunction with or , being a shortcut for the character's grab which can alternatively be activated with + and being a shortcut for the input used in her level 3 Hypers and Stone Change. Like RicePigeon's characters, Tenshi must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers at the start of a match, with Keystone "World Creation Press" consisting of two hits, Tenshi rising up in the air and trying to crush the opponent with a keystone, but dealing mediocre damage if not used in front of the opponent, causing the first hit to miss, and "Scarlet Weather Rhapsody of All Humankind" having an initial hitbox that covers the entire ground area, and if the initial attack succeeds in hitting the opponent, a cinematic follows during which damage that ignores that opponent's Defence value is dealt. Because Tenshi uses coding from RicePigeon's characters (mainly his Komachi Onozuka) as a base, she comes with several mechanics found in said characters, such as the Counter Hit mechanic and damage dampener, and has light, medium and heavy versions of most of her Specials. Tenshi can chain her light Normals into medium Normals into heavy Normals, and her combo system is similar to that of RicePigeon's characters, though she cannot combo Normals into her projectile attacks. Many of Tenshi's Normals are long-ranged, and the majority of them have either high or infinite priority, which can give her an advantage, and they also deal a decent amount of damage. Tenshi has a unique mechanic in the form of the Stone Level gauge, which is a separate gauge displayed onscreen with a maximum of three levels, and one keystone is displayed underneath the gauge for each Stone Level; the gauge affects Ex Stonebreak and any Specials activated with , which rely on the Stone Level to be usable. The Stone Level gauge can be charged up with Stone Change; while Stone Change fills the Stone Level gauge fairly quicky, Tenshi is vulnerable to attacks while doing so and the fast charge rate can be cumbersome when planning to perform Pillars of Divine Punishment or Heaven and Earth Press because a Stone Level higher than the Stone Level required to use these Specials prevents these Specials from being usable until the Stone Gauge is emptied and refilled to the right Stone Level. Tenshi's set of Specials mostly consists of projectiles, with Stonebreak being a simple projectile attack that travels in a straight line, with the and versions travelling diagonally upwards, Pillars of Divine Punishment being a move with a very slow startup time, leaving Tenshi vulnerable to attacks, making it mostly impractical to use, Heaven and Earth Press being mostly similar to Pillars of Divine Punishment but having a significantly faster startup time, Guarding Keystones being a move that summons three keystones around Tenshi after a delay, with two spinning clockwise and one counter-clockwise, and the keystones can protect against one hit each, though if Tenshi gets hit, the keystones automatically disappear, making it mostly only useful for protecting against projectiles. The keystones also disappear after a set amount of time but can be launched by inputting the command again, which can deal heavy damage if all three keystone hit. Beams of Non-Perception is a move that create a large hitbox some distance away from Tenshi, which makes it miss if the opponent is in front of Tenshi, assuming they're not too large; because of the size of the hitbox, it is almost impossible to avoid or jump over, though while the attack cannot be blocked in the air, it deals almost no damage if it hits an airborne opponent. Compared to Stonebreak, Ex Stonebreak travels as fast as the version of Stonebreak and hits multiple times, dealing slightly more damage. As for her melee attacks, Sky Attack is a typical anti-air attack that can also be used in the air and Sword of the Earth is a dash, during which Tenshi has Super Armor and cannot be interrupted but can still be grabbed, that transitions in a slash when Tenshi gets close to the opponent. For characters that make use of the Counter Hit mechanic, if Tenshi gets hit during Sword of the Earth it will strangely count as a Counter Hit despite the attack not being interruptable. Tenshi's Hypers generally deal below-average damage for their Power cost. Tenshi has a custom A.I. which appears to be very rudimentary, as it doesn't make use of all of the character's options; it attacks often and tries to get close to the opponent frequently, though it never performs combos and dashes around very often, occasionally dashing back when close to the opponent instead of attacking. The A.I. never uses Specials and Hypers other than Stonebreak, Sword of the Earth, Temperament "Meteorological Revelation" and the level 3 Hyper which is randomly selected by the A.I. at the start of a match and never charges her Stone Level gauge or makes use of the Specials which use said gauge. She often uses Temperament "Meteorological Revelation" whenever she has enough Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile velocity and angle varies depending on button pressed|}} | Stone Level must be 3 Uses 3 Stone Level gauges|}} | Height and distance vary depending on button pressed|}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed Stone Level must be 1 Uses 1 Stone Level gauge|}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed Stone Level must be 2 Uses 2 Stone Level gauges|}} | Keystones protect against one hit each Input command again to fire keystones Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed Stone Level must be 3 Uses 3 Stone Level gauges|}} | |}} | Speed varies depending on button pressed|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' / |Fills up Stone Level gauge when pressed Hold button(s) to charge Stone Level gauge Stone Level must not be 3|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Scarlet Devil Rhapsody SDCM MUGEN - Marisa Kirisame (Me) vs Tenshi Hinanawi (RP styled) Trivia *''Guarding Keystones'' is likely inspired from the shield/barrier weapons from the Mega Man games such as Leaf Shield. *Tenshi's voice is taken from Scharlachrot from Arcana Heart 3, which is curiously the same voice used in Kohaku's version of Tenshi. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by IkuTronHD Category:Characters made in 2016 }}